Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof and, specifically to, an intelligent notification device and an intelligent notification method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technology, network environment is widespread. The informational and digital smart life style is a trend, such as “digital home”. In a digital home system, portable electronic devices communicate with a control center of the digital home system via a wide area network (WAN) and/or a local area network (LAN). However, the control center generally utilizes various information devices to record events and output notifications. One information device notifies to one corresponding user. The time sequence of the events in the event schedule could not be adjusted dynamically according to environmental changes or a busy status of the user.